Blood and Passion
by Cinnamon Rain
Summary: When young journalist Heero Yuy requests the life story of Duo Maxwell, he gets more than he bargained for from the beautiful, seductive vampire...


Author's Notes: This fic was inspired by Anne Rice's "Interview with the Vampire".  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Gundam Wing. Pairings: Various Warnings: Angst, blood drinking, vampires, lime, lemon.  
  
Hope you like this, it's my first GW fic! ^_^  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
i"So, you want to hear my life story?" I ask the hard-eyed youth sitting in a chair opposite my own, a small table separating us.  
  
Heero, he'd said his name was. Heero Yuy. At first I wasn't sure that this was the truth, but I sense no deceit in his mind or dark azure eyes.  
  
"Yes," he answers simply.  
  
I had discovered not long after meeting this particular mortal in a small café near my home that Heero was a man of few words and even fewer smiles. But that didn't bother me, though I am more talkative than most immortals. I admit that his silent, almost mysterious personality caught my interest, and for a long while I had considered drinking from him. Not killing him, of course, but just tasting to discern if he tasted as good as he looked. I stare at him now, as much to admire his almost inhuman beauty as to note his reaction to my gaze. I know very well that my unusual violet eyes and charming vampiric smile unnerve most people.  
  
But Heero merely looks passively back, waiting for me to continue speaking. I am surprised, but do not let that show. I soften my gaze and continue to admire his appearance. Untidy brown hair, compelling blue eyes dark as the deepest of oceans, and a sensual mouth that I'm sure would have looked incredible sexy if he would only smile. The scent wafting from him is smooth and spicy. It is intoxicating, like spiced wine and I find myself salivating, my canine teeth digging painfully into my lower lip with lust.  
  
"You'll be here for a while," I warn him, almost teasingly, as I try to calm the fire he has set ablaze in my blood.  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
I nod, watching as he set a tape recorder on the table between us, pressing down on the "Play/Record" button, which answers with a muted click. The smooth flow of tape starts, and he nods approvingly.  
  
"Begin," he invites leisurely, gesturing to the tape with one hand.  
  
"As you know, I am a Vampire," I begin softly, keeping my eyes on his intently. "My given name was Duo, and though I have taken several surnames in the past, my present one is Maxwell. I rather like it, as it is the name of a priest that I came to love like a father over a century ago."  
  
I am silent for a bare moment at the mention of Father Maxwell, but I continue on as quickly as I had paused.  
  
"I will not go far back as my childhood, simple as it was, and will begin instead with the day I was reborn as creature of the night. Orphaned at a young age, it began merely with myself as another pretty meal for a lascivious vampire."/i  
  
**************************************  
  
I was in a small alleyway weeping that night the beautiful shadow made me like him. I was seventeen, and had lived on the streets since I was ten. 1682 was the year, if memory serves. Traded and sold as a slave twice in earlier years, I had finally broken under the painful beatings I received daily, and had murdered my owner. Though I had been locked up, awaiting a hanging, my knack at thieving had me back out on the street in no time.  
  
On the street was where I had met my first lover, surprised though I was to find another homosexual boy my age in such a place. His name was Solo, hence our names were the first thing that made us friends. We discovered each other's sexuality quite by chance, as after a successful thievery I had spontaneously pressed a kiss to his mouth. Let's just say things went far after that. I loved Solo with all my heart. . .  
  
Hence why, on the night of my death and simultaneous rebirth, I was weeping. Solo was dead and so, I felt, was my heart. I myself had found him, lying curled up in an alley corner. There was not a mark on him, but his skin was white as fresh fallen snow and no breath came from his once so expressive mouth.  
  
I had fled from that part of the city, throwing myself down in the dust after I had run myself ragged, with fire in my lungs and ice in my heart. Tears finally wet my cheeks then.  
  
I was barely aware of it when a cool white hand began to brush away my tears, and a soft voice mumble words of comfort.  
  
"Shh, Duo, don't cry. . ."  
  
I looked up, tears blurring my sight, and was dazzled by inhumanly bright, ice blue eyes. A young man stood over me, dressed in silvery gray silk and satin. His white-blonde hair fell softly about his shoulders in a silky curtain, framing a stunningly beautiful face.  
  
Yes, he was male and I am using the word beautiful. Because that's exactly what he was. An angel come to set me free. . .or so was his offer later that night.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked in a voice choked with tears without taking my eyes from his.  
  
"My name is Zechs," he answered softly, his voice kind and comforting. "And you have the most beautiful eyes, you know. Very unusual colour . . .lovely. . ."  
  
I was almost flattered, until I heard Solo's voice echoing in my head. "I love your eyes Duo. I've never seen anyone with violet eyes before. . ."  
  
The memory brought another fog of tears over my eyes. Dead. . .my Solo, gone.  
  
"Don't," Zechs said gently. "Don't think of him, beautiful one."  
  
With that, he lifted one of my dark, dirt stained hands and brought it to his lips in a feathery kiss. I was stunned. This beautiful blonde Deus was kissing my hand, and I just sat there. I didn't even have the sense to pull my hand away.  
  
"Come with me to my home tonight, lovely," he requested of me, offering a small, sweet smile.  
  
Lost in the depths of his eyes, I relented, nodding my head slowly. As soon as I had done so, he swept his arms under my curled up body and lifted me easily. I should have been surprised, I suppose, but somehow it just seemed right that he be so physically strong.  
  
Without warning and for no apparent reason, I began to drift off to sleep in his arms. I discovered later that I did not awaken for many hours.  
  
*******************************************  
  
When I finally did, I was in a soft bed, covered by a rich scarlet blanket. I was warm and comfortable, and automatically that put my mind on the alert. After spending years waking up cold and stiff, waking up like this almost scared the hell out of me.  
  
I relaxed slightly when a familiar blonde man came into the room. It was Zechs, this time accompanied by a darker haired man who was of different but equal beauty. I eyed the possessive arm that Zechs had around the man's waist, and quickly determined that they must be lovers.  
  
"Duo, I would like you to meet Treize," Zechs told me in a pleased voice.  
  
"H. . .hello," I managed to reply, blushing slightly from the hidden lust in both their eyes. Solo had looked at me that way many times, but I loved him. I didn't even know these two, and gorgeous though they were, they made me nervous.  
  
I started to sit up, but a sharp pain at my throat made me wince and I reached up to touch it. My seeking fingertips found two open wounds a few inches apart that felt almost like bite marks.  
  
"What happened to my throat?" I asked Zechs, still wincing from the two holes that still bled slightly.  
  
"They're vampire bites," Treize answered for him calmly.  
  
I stared at him for a moment, then my lips curled with mirth and I started to laugh. I don't know why, really, but I was so emotionally stressed out and his words so absurd that I couldn't help it.  
  
"Right," I answered, still chuckling. "Sure they are. . ."  
  
"He's right," Zechs answered, offering me a smile.  
  
I froze, my laughter dying in my throat. I recall now that Treize appeared to be holding in laughter at that moment. But I noticed something then that I hadn't noticed before. Zechs' canine teeth were absurdly long. They were silvery fangs, not teeth.  
  
"V. . .vam. . .?"  
  
"Vampires?" filled in Zechs for me helpfully. "Indeed, we both are."  
  
He leaned over to brush his lips over Treize's cheek, who purred slightly at the gesture, before continuing.  
  
"You are very beautiful, Duo," Zechs told me, smiling again. "Inside and out."  
  
"You have such good taste, love," Treize purred in his lover's ear.  
  
Taste? I nearly wet myself. "Oh dear god I'm going to die. . ."  
  
Zechs surprised me by laughing out loud. "No, you aren't!"  
  
"You are going to change," the dark haired man offered with a sultry smile.  
  
"Into what?" I practically squeaked.  
  
"You will be like us," the blonde man answered. "Sickness and death will never touch you again. . .you will be free."  
  
"Do you want it?" Treize demanded right then. "Do you except our gift?"  
  
I was silent, shocked into muteness. I sat with my mouth agape and my eyes wide as coins.  
  
"I think we have shocked him, love, don't you?" Zechs whispered into Treize's ear loud enough for me to hear.  
  
"Perhaps a bath will help you think things over?" Treize asked.  
  
I think I nodded, as they both came towards me then. I should have been afraid, but my mind had been overloaded and gone on autopilot. I allowed myself to be led into an adorning room, which revealed itself to be a spacious bathroom with a shallow, white marble pool in the middle of the room already filled with steaming water. I also allowed Zechs to unclothe me and lead me over to the pool. I stepped into the warm water of my own accord, though, pleased with the simple pleasure of a bath. Then the blonde vampire started to unbraid my hair, which I had always kept plaited in the past for convenience's sake, then later because Solo liked it that way.  
  
Treize, in the meantime, took a bowl of dried herbs and added them to the water, and a spicy, exotic scent filled the air around me and my skin began to tingle.  
  
"It will help you clean yourself," he told me with a half smile.  
  
I smiled back, just because the charm of his smile curved my mouth almost involuntarily.  
  
"Lean back," Zechs commanded. I eyed him nervously and he chuckled. "I just want to wash your hair, Duo."  
  
I uncomfortably leaned back, feeling the warm water slowly seep to my scalp. It felt lovely, even more so after I had raised my head and Zechs began to massage some sort of foaming herbal cream into my hair. My eyes half closed and I hummed under my breath with pleasure.  
  
"You sound positively feline," teased Treize with a salacious smile, getting up to leave the room.  
  
I felt a stirring in my loins at that smile, and wasn't surprised at the erection I'd developed just from the purring undertone in his inhumanly lustful voice.  
  
"Treize, stop teasing him," Zechs told his lover in a mock-scolding tone. The darker man merely chuckled.  
  
After he had finished washing my hair, Zechs gently untangled it with a fine toothed ivory comb. I spent over an hour in the bath as the blonde vampire took the liberty of bathing me as if I was a child. Finally, he told me it was time to get out.  
  
"Come along, lovely, we have other business to attend," he told me, his voice hinting at something darker, but more pleasurable, than sex.  
  
I didn't tremble now as I stood, water dripping from my body. I met his eyes fearlessly; unafraid of his inhuman hunger or what he promised me I would become.  
  
I looked at him expectantly for something to dry and cover myself with, but he merely smirked and let his hand drift in a beckoning gesture as he left the room. I felt a blush creep over my cheeks, but too much of my blood had rushed to another part of my body for the flush to be very dark. As if enchanted, I stepped out of the water and began to follow, nude and wet though I still was.  
  
When I entered the room that I had been sleeping in, I found it transformed. The light was dim, the fire burned down to mere coals, with a few spare candles casting their flickering light across the room.  
  
Treize, stretched out languidly on the freshly made bed, beckoned me to him with the curl of three slim fingers to his palm. Salivating over the dark, almost feline beauty calling me over, I obeyed. Too bare to hide my body's obvious reactions, I didn't bother. As soon as I came within an inch of the bed, I felt fingertips gliding up one of my thighs to my hip, exerting gently pressure to make me turn around. Zechs was behind me, his eyes slitted and bright with desire. He had shed his over clothes, and was now dressed in close fitting black leggings that clung to every curve and a translucent white shirt that was open from throat to naval.  
  
Zechs came closer to me, breathing against my lips and pushing down on my shoulders. As he advanced, I backed away from the long fangs bared to me in a heated smile. Like a panther stalking prey, his hair falling forward to shadow his face, he advanced further still. I came up against a cool body behind me, and jumped slightly as lips touched to sensitive skin at the base of my throat. But no teeth broke my skin, and the soft yet searing kiss made me melt into Treize's arms. He continued his assault on my throat, allowing himself to nip slightly, but soothing the wound apologetically with his tongue a moment after.  
  
"Beautiful," Zechs breathed as he watched my breathing quicken with desire, his knees straddling my legs just below the knees. He lowered his mouth to press against the skin below my naval, his tongue teasing and his teeth nipping playfully while his cool fingertips traced burning paths up the sides of my thighs to grip my hips.  
  
With two mouths kissing and licking hungrily at my two most sensitive areas, I think I was mewling almost inaudibly, too lost in the sensations to hear.  
  
Then Zechs traced one hand slowly over my hip, slipping his hand around my now painful erection. I drew in a sharp breath and groaned softly, my eyes closing and my head falling back against Treize's chest behind me. I felt my head turned slightly to the side, and a burning mouth was pressed over mine, silencing the would-be moan when soft lips wrapped around my length, engulfing it in a wet heat that sent torturous shivers through my body.  
  
Zechs drew me in insatiably, again and again, until I was writhing in pleasured agony beneath him, arching my hips trying by thrust deeper into that deadly but agonizingly ardent mouth, my hands buried in his pale gold mane. Treize silenced my moans with crushing kisses that were a clash of teeth and tongue, and soon I tasted the coppery tang on blood between my lips.  
  
Somehow, that was the final blow for me, and with a muted scream of pleasure I spilled my seed into the blonde vampire's eager mouth. He drank it in as zealously as he later did blood, then he then drew off and released me. I was panting when Treize finally liberated my mouth, lost for breath and pleasurably spent.  
  
"Stand up, my violet-eyed beauty," Zechs whispered to me, offering a hand as he drew off the bed to stand.  
  
I took his hand and did likewise, my eyes locked on his the whole time. Treize also slithered off the bed, gliding over to slid an arm around Zechs's bare waist and brush his lips lightly over the other's throat.  
  
"May we both?" Treize whisper, looking up at my through his lashes with his head still bent to the blonde vampire's neck.  
  
I was silent for a moment, confused, but when he drew his lips back pointedly from his teeth, I understood.  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
Treize released his lover, and they both began to come towards me. Arms drew me close, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But instead, as two sets of fangs sank deep into my throat, I was jolted with a pleasure-pain that set me moaning in even more pleasure than I had with Zechs' earlier treatment. Black and red started to swim across my vision, and I lost all track of time. I felt something pressed against my lips, a warm coppery liquid filling my mouth and sliding down my throat. Even know I don't know which one of them changed me. Perhaps it was both. But I began to crave the metallic liquid, and clung to the wrist that fed me.  
  
My stomach began to burn and my body shudder with agony. I heard a low moan of pain seep from my lips  
  
"Weep no more, my beauty." I heard whispered into my ear before blessed unconsciousness swept it's infinite cloak over my mind.  
  
*******************************************  
  
When I awoke for the second time, something was different. I felt stronger, more alive, than I had ever before.  
  
I was also enclosed in a soft, dark place, but unlike I usually would have, I remained completely calm. For some reason I felt extremely comfortable in this place.  
  
There was a creaking sound, and a soft light flooded my little sleeping spot, making me wince slightly. It was from a candelabrum, held in the hand of a familiar blonde vampire.  
  
"Zechs," I said softly, rising to a sitting position.  
  
He smiled at me. In the light of the candles he held, I looked at what I had been sleeping in. The sight made me jump.  
  
"Yes, it's a coffin," the blonde told me before I could ask. He seemed completely calm, as if sleeping in a coffin were nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Now I was interested. There had been myths running rampant for centuries about vampires, many I now wished to confirm or disprove.  
  
"So the story about the undead and coffins is true then," I commented with a wry smile, pulling myself out of mine and standing.  
  
He nodded with a soft smile, motioning me to follow him and turning towards a door. I saw that I was in the same room I had been fed from and given the blood that changed me. The coffin I had slept in had been disguised the night before as a low, long table. The realization made me chuckle softly, and I followed my maker.  
  
"What about crosses?" I asked as I took stride just behind him.  
  
"Nonsense," he answered. "Although they do sometimes strengthen the minds of our victims against our mental power, if they truly believe in its power against us."  
  
I nodded and tried to remember some of the other stories I'd heard. "Garlic? Fire?"  
  
"Garlic smells quite nice," was his answer to that. "But fire is as dangerous as sunlight to us."  
  
I cringed at that. Not that I regretted giving up the daylight; nighttime had always been more beautiful to me. But the danger was what made my skin crawl.  
  
I was silent for a few moments, a rare occurrence for me. I looked around, not sure as to where he was leading me. We exited the house and went out into the street, into the night. Finally my curiosity got the better of me.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Dinner . . ."  
  
His tone of voice sent a shiver of delight through my body. I knew he meant more than the words he spoke.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Ah, you're here," Treize purred as we entered a small tavern. He came forward and embraced Zechs, placing a heated kiss on the blonde's mouth. The flush to his skin, which had been white as marble the night before, let me know that he had fed already that night. I'm not sure how I knew feeding gave a lively flush to a vampire's skin, it just seemed common knowledge.  
  
But I soon lost interest in the two vampires in favor of the room around me. My senses were overwhelmed. The smell of alcohol and sex pervaded my sense of smell, along with subtler smells such as musty playing cards, sweat, and horses. My eyes picked up the smallest details, from the rich weave of a woman's dress to the delicate carvings of vines on the wooden beams. I heard the rich song of a young male bard and hushed whispers from a couple in one corner. And when Treize leaned over to brush his mouth over mine in greeting, I shivered with pleasure at the taste and feeling of his lips.  
  
I let out a long breath after he drew away, and he grinned.  
  
"So the little fledgling enjoys his new senses?" he teased.  
  
I nodded, unable to speak.  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Zechs, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
I paused, felt a burning hunger deep in my gut, and nodded again.  
  
He smiled. "Good."  
  
The two vampires let me to a table to sit, and Treize ordered three small glasses of rum. But none of us drank, not needing to, but merely enjoyed the smell of the alcohol.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, Zechs had lured a young man straight into my arms. I wasn't sure what to do, an looked to the two elder immortals for help.  
  
"Just explore him," Zechs whispered in answer. "Your instincts will guide you . . ."  
  
I nodded, and turned my eyes to my intended victim with a smile. He was about my age, and quite beautiful with sandy brown hair and lively brown eyes. I slipped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me, leaning over to his lips gently. He seemed helpless, and in understanding I remembered myself at the mercy of Treize and Zechs.  
  
I became intent on him, the smell, taste, and feeling of him as my mouth traveled along his jaw and started to lower to his throat. I felt a sharp pain as my canines grew and sharpened, cutting into my lower lip. Finally, my lips brushed a place on his throat, and I knew that was where I would have to bite.  
  
I opened my mouth and sank my teeth in as gently as I could. I heard a low moan of pleasure from my victim, and I myself was lost in the sense of elation that flooded me with the first mouthful of blood. He had been drinking, I could tell from the taste of his blood. I sank deeper into the feeding. He was sick, in his heart, and wouldn't live longer than a year. Another mouthful of blood slid down my throat. His heartbeat pounded in my head, steadily getting slower the longer I drank. But I couldn't stop. I drew swallow after swallow of the coppery liquid, addicted to the pleasure of the feeding.  
  
I felt a pair of hands take my jaw and slowly pry my mouth from his throat. I released with reluctance, looking up to see Zechs and Treize looking approving at me. I saw a young woman lifeless in Zechs's arms and the glow of life about him from her blood.  
  
"Well done, Duo," he whispered to me. "But you must stop before your victims heart, for dead blood brings death to an immortal."  
  
I was silent, and looked down at the now dead boy in my arms. But I felt no remorse for killing him and only a silent prayer for his soul came to mind. I lowered him against the table and released him.  
  
"That was incredible," I whispered, sure my eyes were glowing with pleasure, a smile curving my lips as I licked trace remains of blood from them.  
  
"It always is," Treize said with a lustful smile.  
  
"Always?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Sometimes," added Zechs, pointedly slipping his hand onto Treize in a way that made me blush, "it's even better, if you know how to make your victim want you as much as you want them."  
  
"Like you did to me," I breathed with a flirty smile.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And then," Treize answered, all flirty lust gone from his voice, leaving it soft and gentle, "there is the time that you find someone you really love."  
  
He stroked the blonde vampire's face gently, lovingly. "And then it's more than just the feeding. It's an expression of love."  
  
I felt my heart soften at the look in both my makers' eyes as they looked at each other, the love that went beyond their lustful kisses and teasing caresses. And I wondered that if now, as an immortal, I would find someone to love. Like I had Solo . . .  
  
*******************************************  
  
We spent over three decades together, three vampire lovers, although I know neither cared for me as they did each other. I fed nightly, but was always careful and gentle with my victims. I flirted with them, got them drunk, and even had sex with some before drinking from them. Deaths by my hand were rare, although they did happened sometimes when I lost myself to the feeding.  
  
As the years passed we moved around to hide our eternal youth, and I was always surprised how not only did I remain youthfully strong, but how I gained strength with every throat I drank from. My physical senses were beyond amazing, and my mental power staggered me. Under Treize's careful teaching, I learned to lure a mortal simply by bending their will to my own, so subtly that they didn't even know I was doing it. I could give them a suggestion, if I wanted, and have them believe it, for example.  
  
My makers were rich beyond anything I had ever known, and we lived well. Any dispute could be solved with gold or fangs, as I learned soon enough.  
  
In all that time, I never found someone to care for, to love and Treize and Zechs loved one another. It didn't bother me at the time, really. I believed that love would find me whether I searched for it or not.  
  
And as it turned out, I was right.  
  
Midway through another period of travel, Zechs had convinced his lover to stay in a small town that, he explained to me later, neither had been to in many years. It wasn't a rich place, but well enough off for having so small a population. It hosted an Inn and a small tavern called the Green Lantern. After we had taken our possessions to rented rooms at the Inn, we headed to the tavern for our nightly meal.  
  
It was a cozy little building, warm light pouring from the windows and sounds of talk and laughter drifting out from inside. Treize led us to a corner table and we chatted aimlessly while we waited for the table tender. Finally, a polite voice interrupted our conversation.  
  
"Excuse me, sirs, but might I get you something?"  
  
I turned my head to ask for a glass of rum, but I paused when I saw who had asked for our orders. The first thing I noticed was the boy's bright aquamarine eyes and angel-like blonde hair. A small, half-smile curved the corners of soft pink lips. Dark coloured leggings and a loose, pale blue tunic showed off a petit but well proportioned body in a way that was attractive but not distasteful. He looked no older than 15, but my senses told me that he was at least two years older than that.  
  
"Yes, please," I answered finally in a soft purr. "Rum."  
  
I saw him smile at my thorough examination of his body, but he didn't react otherwise and merely nodded at my request. "Yes, sir. And for you?"  
  
Zechs and Treize ordered the same, and both, I saw quiet clearly, thought the boy just as beautiful as I did. The blonde nodded and hurried off to get our drinks.  
  
Treize gave a low whistle, and Zechs chuckled and nudged his lover reprovingly then cocked an eye at me.  
  
"Do you want him, Duo?"  
  
"Hmm?" I blinked, turning my eyes back to my companions. My gaze met two identical fanged grins.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Treize chuckled.  
  
I felt my mouth curve into a smile as I turned my head back to watch the beautiful blonde boy setting up glasses and pouring drinks. Soon he was heading back towards our table, offering me a flirtatious smile as he placed my drink on the table in front of me. Our eyes met, and something invisible passed between us, like a secret shared in the dark.  
  
"Thank you," I said, putting a hint of my vampire charm into my voice.  
  
I saw that he was not impervious to it, his body reacting in a way he may have not wanted to. "My pleasure."  
  
I arched an eyebrow at how he stressed the second word suggestively. He looked too innocent to be talking dirty. But his sultry smile told me he knew exactly what I was thinking, and I chuckled.  
  
"My name's Duo," I told him, smiling charmingly. "Yours?"  
  
"Quatre Winner."  
  
"Would you like to stay and have a drink with us?" asked Zechs, half wrapped around his dark-haired lover.  
  
"I can't," the blonde answered, looking sincerely regretful. "I'm working."  
  
He turned to leave, but I reached out swiftly and caught his hand. "Wait."  
  
He turned his head, looking at my from behind a fringe of blonde hair. "Yes?"  
  
"When do you finish working?" I asked, surprising myself with the pleading tone to my voice.  
  
He smiled softly. "We only close at midnight."  
  
"I'll wait until midnight then," I whispered.  
  
We locked eyes for a few seconds, and I was caught up in his bright blue eyes. Then he nodded, his smile brighter.  
  
I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and he surprised me by leaning down and brushing his lips gently against my own in a light kiss. "Midnight it is," he told me huskily before pulling away and heading back towards the counter.  
  
I breathed deeply, trying to recover my composure. I didn't notice the others' feral smiles or their knowing chuckles. Not since Solo had I been kissed and reacted in such a way. And I knew, right then, that I would give Quatre my dark gift. I would make him into a Vampire. 


End file.
